pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Cesspit
Picture, plants and zombies pending! The Cesspit is like a sewer area. It is 5x9, with the middle three rows being water. Sun will not fall from the sky, mushrooms will be awake, so it is similar to a night level. As seen in the picture, the non-water lanes are rock. You must use Plant Pots or Moss Platforms to place plants there. However, the first two columns of the land lanes are already moss (Can't remove, can't place) and you can place your plants there. Area Info *'Sun:' None, the stage is underground. *'Zombies Target:' Ladder leading into your house *'Plants Required:' Flower Pots and Lily Pads *'Mushrooms:' Always awake. *'Effect:' Normal plants will work twice as slow. Weeds however, won't. *'Last Line of Defense:' Sewage Remover and Roof Cleaner Strategy This area isn't as easy as others. First of all, normal plants will work twice as slow. Weeds, won't. These plants are weeds: * Goldenrod * Moss Platform * Thorn-shooter * Thistle * Bindweed * Dandelion * Pitcher Plant * Thorn-pult * Spikeweed * Spikerock * Big Thistle * Gatling Thorn * Weed Bean * Prickle Bomb These plants are all weeds. If you complete a Cesspit level without placing any, you get the Weeded achievement. Goldenrods are almost essential for making sun. Thorn-shooter and Thorn-pult are the best attackers. To get normal plants working at normal speed in the Cesspit, use the Weed Bean. Plants Obtained These plants are being made! Don't make them without my permission! You mostly get weeds on this area. *Goldenrod - Gives sun faster that other sun producing plants (Before) *Moss Platform - Like a Plant Pot for water and land (?-1) *Thorn-shooter - A weed version of the cactus (?-2) *Thistle - Strong as a Wall-nut, damages zombies while eating it (?-3) *Bindweed - Binds zombies, damaging them (?-5) *Dandelion. - Scares zombies into other lanes (?-6) *Pitcher Plant. - Swallows zombies whole! (?-7) *Thorn-pult - Chucks thorns at zombies. (?-8) Zombies Encountered Like the plants, these zombies are being made! Don't make them! *Weeding Zombie - Holds a rake and digs up plants (weeds twice as fast) *Swimming Instructor Zombie An aquatic Dancing Zombie. *Rocket Rider Zombie - Flies into your defenses, killing the first plant it hits. *Zombie Raft - Like a aquatic Bobsled Team *Bathtub Zombie - A zombie in a bathtub? Crazy Dave's speeches First Level * Those zombies are going under your house to get to you. * They must reeeally be hungry! * Plants will work slower down here, so weeds are a better choice. * Use those Goldenrods to make sun! * Oh, and you'll need this! * Why did I give you a clothes peg? * BECAUSE IM CRAAAAAAZY! * And, it smells down here! Thorny Fun (?-5) * I don't like thorny things! * It looks like that's all your going to get here! * Good luck! Washy Time (?-10) * Oops. * I think I can explain this. * I flushed away my trousers! * No, wait, that was last month. * I smell zombie! * Clean zombie! * Uh-oh. * I see it. * It's big! * Good luck! Thorny Fun Level 5 is a conveyor belt level. It only gives you 4 plants. *Thorn-shooter *Thorn-pult *Thistle *Moss Platform It's basically a normal Cesspit level, except you only get those 4 plants. Washy Time Level 10 is a boss battle against the Big Bad Bathtub Gargantuar. Check that page for info on the fight. Category:Areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:Areas with Water Category:Special Areas